


The Looking Glass

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Since becoming Deputy Director of the DEO, Lucy's life has just gotten weirder and weirder
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr., Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Just Major Nerd fun with some _**VERY**_ minor General Danvers. Why, you ask? Well why not! :=)

******

Since becoming the Deputy Director of the DEO, Lucy has learned to deal with all sorts of new and strange ideas and concepts

Item one: her ex-boyfriend’s new girlfriend, the adorkable Kara Danvers is actually Supergirl

Item two: the DEO’s top agent, Alex Danvers, is Supergirl’s adoptive sister.

Item three: said adoptive sister has also been in a secret relationship with the DEO’s former public enemy number one, General Astra In-Ze, for nearly a year (which, coincidently, is also the same amount of time it’s been since Lucy’s last had a decent date).

Item four: said former public enemy number one is, apparently, helping the DEO track down and capture the Fort Rozz escapees despite being locked in a cell until the foreseeable future (and let’s be honest here, kryptonite or no, Astra could easily escape from said cell in a heartbeat if she wanted to).

And, finally, the big one, item five: the head of the DEO is actually a Martian.

Despite all of these strange, surprising, shocking, and just plain _annoying_ discoveries, Lucy’s prided herself on keeping a cool head and looking at each discovery objectively (not like her father). Kara being Supergirl? OK, sure, that was fine; she needed her privacy who didn’t? Alex being Supergirl’s sister? Hey, at least they had a better relationship than Lucy did with her own sister. Alex apparently sleeping with General Astra? Worrisome, but the General did seem trustworthy; at the very least she seemed to be genuinely trying to be ‘good’ for both Kara and Alex’s sake and was helping track down the Fort Rozz prisoners.

Director Henshaw actually being a Martian named J’onn J’onzz? Hey, her best friend is an alien, who’s she to complain? Besides an alien hunting down aliens makes sense in a weird way.

But, the current situation was rapidly testing Lucy’s patience and sanity.

A ‘rift’ of some sort had suddenly appeared in the middle of the DEO (Kara called it an ‘interdimensional breach’, apparently having had some experience with such matters), the rift itself seemed stable, it wasn’t trying to suck up the entire city, but it was the two people who came crashing through said breach which were the problem.

Not them personally, just the fact that they existed.

The two people were (apparently) alternate versions of Lucy and Winn from a different, parallel universe. They both had similar histories and personalities to Lucy and Winn, even their clothing was similar.

It was their genders that wasn’t familiar at all.

Currently one Lucas ‘Luke’ Lane—former Army Major for the Judge Advocates General’s office of the Allied States of America (another difference)—was standing by the main operations table, head bowed close as he quietly spoke with his companion, one Winnifred ‘Winnie’ Schott, computer genius and newly-minted DEO cadet, and a woman who—understandably—hated her nickname, since it reminded most people of a certain bear from the Hundred Arce Woods, and, back in her own dimension, she was just known as ‘Winn’. But for the time being, to avoid confusion with the ‘other’ Winn wandering about the DEO, she was ‘Winnie’.

“Freaky, isn’t it?”

Lucy turned to look at Winn—her universe’s Winn—as he came over.

“You’re telling me” she muttered.

“Still,” Winn shrugged “at least we know that you’d make a good-looking man”

Lucy was about to tear into him for that one, but then stopped as she realized that he was right. Luke Lane was a rather handsome man; all of the features that had made Lucy attractive to many men (and women) had been carried over and mirrored into her doppelganger’s form. He had the same bright blue eyes and dark hair, but while Lucy was small-boned, Luke was tall and broad-shouldered, with a lithe swimmer’s build that made him seem masculine without seeming too macho.

“Hey,” Lucy shrugged “you make a pretty girl” she threw back to Winn.

And it was true, while Winn had what could be described as a ‘handsome bashfulness’ about him, Winnie had a similar, countered appearance, making her seem much like Kara, though not quite as adorkable (no one could be as adorkable as Kara after all). With her short, thick dark hair that was a little frizzy, shy grin, and bright, intelligent eyes, Winnie Schott probably had a fair share of both men and women lusting after her in her home reality. Although, assuming that she was anything like her male counterpart, she probably didn’t notice the row of potential suitors.

_‘Like me’_ Lucy thought sullenly. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly where or when she had fallen for Winn, maybe it had been when they first met (probably not, she was too much of a realist to believe in something as childish as ‘love at first sight’), or—more realistically—it had been over the three months when Alex and Astra had gone on the run trying to hide from Project Cadmus after Astra had revealed herself to be still alive during Kara’s red kryptonite rampage.

In the ensuing three months of various government witch-hunts, the constant fear of being discovered as accomplices in aiding and abetting two fugitives from federal custody and being subsequently arrested had forced them all closer, Kara and James in particular, and—apparently—Alex and Astra (Lucy would _not_ think about the fact that Alex was knocking boots with her (adoptive) sister’s aunt).

It had been during that time, in order to draw as much attention away from Kara lest the government find out that she was Supergirl, that Lucy had found herself using Winn’s apartment as a base of operations, for various reasons, chief among them being that his firewalls were second to none and even the DEO’s resident computer expert, the mostly-silent Susan Vasquez freely admitted that she couldn’t do better. Plus, back then, he had actually been listed by the government as ‘non-relevant’ to their investigation into Alex and Astra’s disappearance.

During those heated debates and arguments about how to help Alex and Astra, Lucy would often pass out in Winn’s lumpy—but comfortable—couch from sheer exhaustion, while James would stay awake long enough to take Kara home (and, it seemed, they often did more than sleep). As a result, Lucy essentially became Winn’s unofficial houseguest for those three months, learning a lot about him in the process.

She learned that he could very charming and witty when he wasn’t so nervous. She learned that he often ate cereal for dinner (something which she couldn’t strictly fault him for, since she often did the same thing nine times out of ten). She also learned that his collection of sci-fi and fantasy movies rivaled her own—hidden—collection and, by extension, that there was no shame in admitting that you liked the genre (her vast collection of DVDs now adorned a place of honor in the front room of her apartment, right by the TV).

But above all, she learned that Winn was dear, sweet man who had been given the short end of the stick so many times that most people would’ve had turned into cold-hearted cynics by now, but not Winn, no, even now he maintained child-like joy for the world, the enthusiastic _glee_ he had for comic books, action movies, and the like was inspiring to see once you knew his sad family history. Granted, his general optimism and lust for life was nowhere near as string as Kara’s (very few peoples’ were), but he made Lucy look like an ice queen at times.

And it was for of those reasons, the last one especially, that Lucy had found herself falling for him. But, if he had one failing, it was that, like so many men, he couldn’t see the forest for the trees when it came to romance. Nothing short of Lucy literally throwing herself at him (and even then) would make him notice her attraction. No, to him, she was just a cool friend.

“Hey,” Winn’s voice brought her back into focus “you OK?” he asked “you got this…face. Like someone kicked your puppy almost”

“Just…thinking,” Lucy shrugged “about…them” she nodded at their doppelgangers, and looking at them now she suddenly noticed something else about them. The way they spoke to each other, the playful smiles from Luke and the shy bashful blushes from Winnie, they acted like a couple.

It couldn’t be, could it?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lucy quietly excused herself from Winn and approached the pair.

“Oh, Major Lane, hey” upon seeing her, Winnie grinned and gave her a mock salute.

“Don’t do that” Luke reprimanded her.

“Right. Sorry,” Winnie apologized, and the bashful duck of her head, the shy smile was all so much like Winn that it made Lucy feel more than a little disturbed to see “anyway,” Winnie continued “we found out how to open a breach home” she explained.

“Not a moment too soon, either,” Luke added “the Prime Minister is probably getting ready to scream at us for disappearing for so long”

“So, you’ll be leaving soon” Lucy nodded.

“Looks like” Winnie nodded.

“Going to miss us?” Luke grinned.

“Hardly,” Lucy scoffed “you two just upped my weirdness meter by like twenty”

“Is that a compliment?” Winnie wondered “because I’m taking it as one” she grinned as she gathered up her papers and hurried off towards where Alex and Kara were talking. Now alone with counterpart, Lucy found herself brimming with questions.

“You and her,” she began, nodding to where Winnie had disappeared off to “are you two…?”

“Yep,” Luke nodded, looking rather proud of this fact. He frowned “I take that here, you and Winn…?”

“No,” Lucy shook her head “we’re not”

“But you want to” Luke guessed.

“Oh yeah” she nodded.

“Want some advice?” Luke offered.

Lucy shrugged.

“Don’t beat around the bush,” Luke advised “granted I don’t know how his mind works, but if he’s anything like my Winn, you gotta just be upright. No fancy metaphors or euphemisms, just say what you want right to her—er, his—face”

“I don’t think I can do that” Lucy admitted.

“Well, weren’t you dating Jaime Olsen?” Luke asked.

“James,” Lucy corrected “opposite gender, remember?”

“Right, right,” Luke nodded “well, how’d you get him to date you?”

Lucy frowned, thinking back on it.

“I think I just said that I liked him, it was obvious that he liked me, and that we should try dating” she shrugged.

“Same here,” Luke nodded “and it’s the same idea with Winn, except you have to be more direct. Try framing it as a ‘yes or no’ question”

Lucy gapped at him.

“Are you kidding? No! I can’t do that!”

Luke smirked at her.

“Trust me, if your Winn’s anything like my Winn, he’ll jump at the chance to date a pretty girl like you,” he frowned “OK, that was weird, I just admitted to finding the female version of myself attractive”

“Freud would have a field day with all of us” Lucy smirked…

******

Hours later and Luke and Winnie were back in their own dimension. And, as Kara went off to gush to James about her new friends from another dimension (the girl could make anyone want to be her friend it seemed) and Alex went off to ‘question’ Astra about the existence of parallel Earths, Lucy found herself knocking on Winn’s door.

“Who is it?” he called.

“It’s me” she called back.

In seconds, the lock turned and the door swung open, revealing Winn in a t-shirt and boxers, a slice of pizza in one hand.

“Hi” he said.

“Hi” she replied.

Winn looked down at himself, smirking as he suddenly seemed to notice his state of undress.

“Uh, maybe I should go put on pants”

“Maybe” Lucy nodded as she stepped past him and walked inside the apartment.

“Make yourself at home” Winn called as he disappeared into the bedroom, emerging a few seconds later in a pair of PJ pants which hand the Crest of El on one hip.

Steadily ignoring that little detail, Lucy raided his fridge, finding the open pizza box. Stealing two slices for herself (after finding a plate to put them on), she came over to the couch and sat down beside him.

“So, not that I’m complaining,” he began “but, what brings you by?” he wondered.

“I was just thinking about today,” Lucy began, finding a garlic clove on her pizza incredibly fascinating “about the other…us” she continued.

“Ugh, I know, right?” Winn groaned “and everybody else is acting like this is a totally, one hundred percent normal thing to happen”

“I guess maybe it is,” Lucy shrugged “I mean you and I have only been with the DEO for a few months” she pointed out.

“Still,” Winn countered “it’d be nice if there was like…a manual or something? You know? Like _‘what to expect when you join the DEO’_ or something like that?”

“I’ll recommend it to J’onn,” Lucy chuckled “actually,” she began “I was speaking to…Luke earlier and it seems that he and Winnie are dating”

Winn nodded slowly.

“O…K,” he said “I’m sensing that you’re going somewhere with this”

Lucy smirked.

“I guess it got me wondering if the same thing could happen…here. With us” she admitted.

There, she’d said it. Now all that was left to do was see how Winn would react.

And…he wasn’t reacting at all it seemed.

“Winn?” Lucy waved a hand in front of his face “did you hear me?”

“Yeah…,” he nodded slowly “I…heard you, just…can’t believe it”

Lucy cringed, had she said the wrong thing? Had she just put her foot in her mouth and royally screwed up one of first real meaningful friendships she’d had in a long time? No! She wasn’t going to take this laying down!

“You can’t believe…what?” she asked softly.

Winn finally looked up at her, suddenly smiling shyly.

“I just…can’t believe that it wasn’t just me who thought that” he grinned.

Lucy let out a nervous breath as they both burst into a fit of giggles.

“I guess that you and Winnie had a similar talk?” she asked.

“Yep,” he nodded “is it weird that I found her kinda cute?”

Lucy shook her head

“Only if you think it’s weird that I found Luke kinda handsome” she grinned.

“So, uh…what now?” Winn wondered.

“Well…,” Lucy began “we’ve got pizza, and I see that your collection of sci-fi has grown yet again, so…movie night?” she suggested.

“Movie _date_ night” Winn corrected with a grin as he got up and set up the DVD player.

“Right,” Lucy chuckled “my mistake”

******

**One universe over…**

“So, you think they’ll actually start dating?” Winn asked.

Besides her, Luke shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe not”

Winn nodded to herself.

“I think they will” she declared.

“What makes you say that?” Luke wondered.

“Because!” Winn exclaimed, her hands fluttering wildly “they’re like us. Except for, you know, the obvious”

Luke rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“Dork” he muttered affectionately…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
